InSaNiTy
by SapphireBlueEyes7799
Summary: Are you going insane? Is this all a dream? What's going on? Where are you? There are so many questions... KaitoxReader (I do not own this picture in any way shape for form)
1. Painful Meeting

Sapphire here again, with another story. This one is a KaitoxReader, mainly written for my friend, Mallow (MarshmallowFudgeUp), because she's writing a little LenxReader dedicated to me. I love you, Mal. 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, I only own the story~

* * *

Chapter 1

_Rrrrriiiing~_

_Rrrrrriiiiing~_

You slowly open your eyes, the noise of the alarm clock echoing throughout the room. You reach over and tap it off, but...it doesn't stop. It keeps ringing, and ringing...eventually driving you insane. You sit up and brush you hair back behind your ear, heaving a great sigh. You keep poking at the alarm clock, trying to figure out how to make it stop. Growing more annoyed by the minute, you pick up the Alarm clock and throw it against the wall, watching it smash to pieces. You're panting from the sudden throwing action, and you shake your head, trying to rid of your headache. That doesn't help, so you get up and walk over into the kitchen. You search through the cabinets for something to help your headache, and you find some aspirin. You take 2 and pour yourself a glass of water. placing the small pills in your mouth, you take them. You place the glass down on the table, and hear something in your room fall. You walk out of the kitchen and into your room.

As you enter your room, the first thing you notice is that your alarm clock is...fixed. It's where you threw it, on the ground, but standing up, and in perfect tact. You're a little freaked out by this, but you pick up the clock and place it back on your bedside table. But nothing seems to have fallen. You shrug it off. You turn away and start making your bed, reaching out to touch the poster of Kaito Shion on your wall. You smile, and even blush a little, because in the poster he's licking his lips and leaning against a table, with chains wrapped around his arms. You quickly look away and continue to make your bed.

_Smash!_

You whisk your head towards the exit of your bedroom, where the noise came from. You dash toward the kitchen, but stop immediately when you realize there is glass all over the floor. You have no idea what's going on. You're scared.

You start to pick up the pieces of glass. The glass you used was clear, but for some reason, the shattered pieces are red. You're not bleeding, so you're curiosity grows. After picking up all the pieces, you throw them away. You then hear a sound in the living room. You walk into the room and see that the door is somehow open now. You shiver as cold air rushes in through the door.

Confused, and a little scared, you cautiously look around the room. Nothing seemed unnatural to you. You walk over and close the door. Upon doing that, you swear to god that you saw a face flash before you. You stumble backwards, nearly falling. you run into your room, heart beating madly. You sit on your bed and hold your head in your hands, trying to think of what could be happening to you now. And, to make matters worse, Your alarm clock started to ring again. Except it kept getting louder...

And louder...

And LOUDER...

Until it gets so loud that you can't take it and look up, reaching for it. But to your surprise, the alarm clock is glowing a dark blue color. You do a double take backwards, hitting your head against the wall. The room seemed as if it was moving and changing colors. You slowly start closing your eyes, letting the terrifying world around you fade away...

"Master..."

...

"Master...?"

...

"Master, please wake up..."

You slowly stir awake, hearing a deep voice speak softly to you. Everything is blurry and faded, so you can't really see anything.

"Master!" A mildly excited, yet soft voice exclaims. "Thank goodness you're alright..."

"Wh...What? Where am I?" You ask, confused.

"Master..." The voice says, as if disappointed. "You're here...with me..."

You don't understand what the voice means. Your vision is slowly coming back to you, so maybe you could make some sense of this whole mess...

"Master, can you see me? Why aren't you answering me master?" The voice speaks worriedly. "Are you hurt? Did I hurt you?"

"What...?" You ask. You have no idea where you were, and you wanted to know.

"Can't you see me? I'm real..."

You vision had finally regained full clearance. You look around, trying to find the mysterious person. You look left, then right, but no one is there. Suddenly, you feel a hand run through your hair, gently brushing against your cheek. You look down, and realizing that there is an arm around you, holding you upright. You felt your face get hot as a blush streaked across it.

"Wh...Who are you...?" You stammer nervously.

"Master...it's me. How could you not reconize me...?" His voice seems sad.

"Master? I'm no one's master..." You state.

"What...? But...master..." The person spoke to you, quietly and softly.

"I'm not anyone's master..." You spoke.

"But...master...I thought you..." He says in a sad tone.

The hand around you gently falls down onto the grass. Their hand seems to be quivering.

"Why are you calling me master? I don't own anyone, nor do I take care of anyone!"

The other hand that was gently stroking your cheek also falls. You could hear breathing become heavier.

"Master...I...how could you...?" He stammers.

That was it. You stand up, fists clenched. You're angry, yet scared at the same time. You're still dizzy and feel sick from before, but you don't care. You're vision is blurry and fogged up it doesn't matter to you.

"I AM NOT YOUR MASTER!" You screech as you turn around and slap the person that was behind you.

The man takes a step back, their eyes turning huge. Your vision starts to clear, and...you can't believe your eyes.

Standing in front of you was a man with blue eyes, and hair to match his eye color. He's wearing a long white coat and light brown pants. To finish his outfit, there's a blue scarf around his neck. His right cheek was red, where you slapped him. He' shaking, confused and upset. Tears are welled up in his eyes and streaming down his face. With his right hand, he reaches up to his cheek and touching it, wincing from the stinging pain. With his left hand, he's clutching his scarf, as if holding himself back from reaching out to you.

"Ma...master...I thought..." His voice quivers with sadness and longing. Tears stream down his face, and his voice cracked with pain.

s

_"I thought you loved me..."_

And with that, he runs off, leaving a dumbfounded you all alone in an open field of nothing...

* * *

Few! Finally done. I'm most likely going to continue this, so don't be alarmed.

I know, this part is a little depressing, but hey. It's interesting leave me alone qq

Written for my Onee-chan MarshmallowFudgeup~

I love you3

~Sapphire


	2. Uninstalled?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.

* * *

You stand in the field, not knowing what to do. You're scared, upset, angry, but not at Kaito. You're mad at yourself for hitting him. But,what was confusing, is how you even are able to hit him. Kaito and all the other Vocaloids, aren't they just...programs...?

No! They're your friends. You didn't have any real friends. No one is into the stuff that you are. People think you're just a freak who likes anime and listens to Japanese music. So you often watched MMDs of vocaloid, or listened to their songs. Kaito was your favorite. His dark blue hair and the way it looked so soft. The way his emotions poured out in some of the songs he sang. Just the sound of his made your heart melt. You always longed to reach out and touch his face, but not like the way you had earlier. You just wanted to touch it and feel his soft skin on the tips of your fingers. To run your fingers through his dark, matted hair. To have him wrap his arms around you, and have him pull you close to him, telling you how mush he loves you.

You realize that tears are streaming down your face. You shake your head and squeeze your eyes shut, forcing yourself to stop crying. You look around once more, then follow the path that Kaito took when he ran away from you.

_He ran away from me..._

You extinguish the thought from your mind and continue running. You grow tired after 7 minutes of continuous running, but not far ahead, you see a small town. You sigh with relief and walk the rest of the way. You don't want to rush yourself, since you were already tired from running. You take your time to look around at the scenery around you. Everything is absolutely breathtaking. The sky was a light shade of blue, and the grass was the perfect shade of green. The trees bare beautiful cherry blossoms. Small animals, such as rabbits and squirrels, run about, playing with their own kind. Everything seemed so perfect, but you know it isn't. You're determined to find Kaito and apologize.

You finally reach the town. You see people- no, Vocaloids, that aren't familiar to you. You assume that these Vocaloid are fanmade and voiced with UTAU, which would generally make then UTAUloids, such as Teto Kasane and her brother, Ted. But you push that question aside for later. You look around and ask people around if they have seen Kaito anywhere. No one seemed to know, except this girl with Light blue hair down to her chest and golden eyes.

"Kaito?" She exclaims. "Kaito is my idol! He lives in the biggest house in the city, along with all the other famous Vocaloids. I hope I can meet him one day! Kaito is so dreamy,and his voice is beautiful, and he's the love of my life..."

Your eye is twitching, and you hold back the urge to hit her. You simply thank her and run off to get a map. It was clear where the house was; It was the biggest thing on the map. You cheer for yourself silently, scoring a victory. You close the map and start to head for the large mansion at the top of a hill. The hill wasn't as large it looked, in fact, it only takes you a few minutes to reach the top. Upon reaching the top, you walk up the stairs and knock on the door. At first it was soft, then your knock a little harder. You reach for the doorknob and realize that the door is now unlocked. You slowly open the door, being sure not to make any sort of noise.

The inside is huge. You pause for a moment and take in how large it is. You let out a large breath of air and then venture forth through the large halls. You aren't sure where to go. There are many halls and doors, but you aren't sure which door leads where. You sigh quietly to yourself and continue on walking. You reach the end of the hallway and can choose left or right. You go with right because, hey, right is a cool direction.

After turning, you see a white door. You reach out and turn the handle, and you're lucky to find that it's unlocked. You open the door slowly, and are thankful to find that no one's in what seems to be the kitchen. Your stomach growls, but you refrain from raiding the food in the fridge. You examine the room carefully, and you notice there are several different door. Why the hell did this place have so many doors? I mean, why did a house even need so many doors?

You sigh and choose the door to the furthermost right. You are about to open it when you hear a noise behind you.

"Oh my GOD! It's...It's MASTER!"A voice exclaimed in a quiet, yet excited voice.

You slowly turn around, cursing yourself quietly for being noticed. But as soon as you turn around, a smile spreads across your face. A small boy with silver hair and a USB cord attached to his lower back is standing before you. His eyes, one blue and the other green, are filled with curiosity and innocence. A large curl on the top of his head wilts over his head as he rocks back and forth on his heels.

"Master? Is...is that really you?" He speaks in a quiet voice.

You reach out and put a hand on his head. You wrap a finger around his curl.

"Yes, it's me. And you are Piko Utatane, are you not?"

Piko practically squeaks when you say his name. He wraps his arms around you and buries his face into your chest.

"M-Master! You said my name!" He nearly shouts, his voice muffled by your clothing.

"Shh, Piko." You say quietly. "Now, you mustn't tell the others that I'm here, ok?"

"Ok! I love you, Master!" He cries happily before running off.

You laugh quietly and examine the room for another door. You choose the one on the left and reach for it, slowly opening it. everything seems normal until a women with long pink hair runs through the room.

"Oh man, this isn't happening..." She says. She turns and immediately spots you. Her eyes widen in disbelief. "Ma...Master...?!"

"Heheh...hi there, Luka..." You say, laughing nervously.

"Oh Master!" Tears are welled in her eyes."You have to find Kaito..."

"What?" You ask in a worried voice. "Why?"

"He's...he's..." She looks down at you and points towards a hall. "Just find him, before it's too late..."

You nod and speed down the hall that Luka was pointing towards. You're running so fast that you reach the end by no time, but only to find that the door is locked. Behind the door you can hear sobbing and sharp, jagged breathing.

"Kaito?" You say, banging on the door.

No answer. The sobbing stops, but the door remains locked.

"Kaito, please..." You plead.

In the background, you can hear a semi-deep voice start to sing "Uninstall". Your eyes widen and you bang on the door harder. You hear a clicking noise. Reaching for the doorknob, you stand up and wipe your eyes so you could see.  
_  
_

_"Uninstall, Uninstall...  
Kono hoshi no musuu no chiri no hitotsu dato,  
Ima no boku niwa rikai dekinai...  
Uninstall, Uninstall...  
Osore wo shiranai senshi no youni,  
Furumau shikanai, uninstall..."_

Your eyes widen as you realized what he was singing. You swing the door open quickly and run through the door.

"Kaito! No!" You scream, longing and pain yielding in your voice.

You see Kaito standing over a small blue button on the wall, and a wire is attached to his cheek. Not just any cheek, but..the one you had slapped. He looked directly into your eyes and sang quietly, his voice filled with hurt and need:

_"Uninstall, uninstall..._  
_I was told that I am just one of the countless specks of dust on this planet,_  
_But that is something I cannot yet comprehend..._  
_Uninstall, uninstall..._  
_I have no choice but to pretend that,_  
_I am a warrior who knows no fear, Uninstall..."  
_

_"KAITO!"_

_Beeeeeeeeeeee__ep..._

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that chappy. 2 chapters in one day? Well, I doubt that'll be happening again. ^^;

...I was also a stupid idiot and may have made the one I wrote a DocX...

Heheh...So I spent an extra 5 minutes copy and pasting the whole story back together. Silly me~

Thanks for the few reviews I had, I really enjoy it, as it also inspires me to keep writing! R&R! But first, wipe away those tears ^^" *hands you tissue*

~Sapphire


	3. Disappearence

Disclaimer: IDON'TOWNVOCALOIDOK~ I only own the OCs. I don't even own you :o

* * *

"Master?" A faded voice calls.

You slowly open your eyes and you can't tell where you are. A group of people surround you, eyes wide and worried.

"Master, Master!" They all call at the same time, confusing you. You can't focus with all this commotion. You cover your ears and let their voices fade away. You close your eyes so you can't see them.

One of them reach out to touch your face. You wince and shoo them away with your hand. Another one reaches out and pets your head. You shake, wanting to be left alone. You quickly sit up, which only causes you to get dizzy. You fall back against the arm of the couch. You hear shuffling around you. You close your eyes and groan in pain.

"Someone get master a wet cloth!"

"She needs medical care."

"Get the aspirin!"

"Some water too!"

"Hurry up!"

Their voiced are faded because you have your hands over your ears still. You hear more shuffling and people reach out to touch you and move you. You feel yourself being lifted. You open your eyes slightly, but the world is a blur. You lay there, quiet and limp in the arms of whatever Vocaloid was carrying you.

Some time later, you open you eyes and find that you're in a dark room. A thin blanket covers your figure as you lay on a bed that the Vocaloid must have placed you on.

You slowly sit up, anxious to find a way out of here. You sit up and look around the room. No windows, 3 doors, a mirror, a few pictures, a dresser, a lamp...and a few other things that don't really matter. You stretch, then move your legs so you're enable to step of the bed. As you walk past the mirror, you stop and look at yourself.

What the _hell _are you wearing?

Your hair is the same color as it always is, but it is longer and is tied up in a ponytail with a _**[Insert favorite color**_**_ here]_**colored bow. You tug at it, but it's tied firmly in place. You're wearing a **_[Insert color__ here]_** dress with long finger-less gloves of the same color that reach up to your elbows. You're bare-footed, probably from being placed in bed. You're nails are painted the same color as your dress. You actually look decent for once. You laugh at yourself. Sighing, you sit down on the bed

_*knock knock*_

The sudden nose makes you jump as it echos off the walls. A small voice on the other side of the door catches your attention.

"Master?" A high voice speaks. "A-Are you awake?"

As you stand up and could hear whimpering behind the door. You quickly walk over to the door and open it.

"Who's there?" It seems as if no one is there.

"Down here..." The voice is now quiet and embarrassed.

"Huh?" You look down and step back in surprise. A short, green-haired boy stood before you, his big emerald eyes looking up at you.

"Master!" The boy steps back nervously. "A-Are you ok...?"

"Ryuto?" You squint your eyes to get a better look, and then squat down to come face to face with the younger Vocaloid.

"M-Master, you remembered my name...!" His eyes widen and he slings his small arms around your neck. You can't help but smile at the action and you hug him back.

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" Your voice is quiet and soothing. He buries his face in your shoulder, and you pull the boy closer.

"Everyone always forgets about me..." His grip tightens and he lifts his head to look at you. You reach up and ruffle his hair, gently kissing the young boy's forehead.

"Well I'll make sure they don't, ok?" You smile down at him. "By the way, why did you come up here?"

"Oh." Ryuto turns around and picks something up off the ground. "I brought this for you."

"What's this...?" You look down at what he's holding. It's a plate and there's something you don't recognize on it.

"It's a warp that I helped Luka make. Inside the dough is meat and vegetables."

"It sounds good." You stand up and take a bite. The dough on the outside is crunchy, but the inside is just the contrary. The taste of meat and vegetables fills your senses as everything just melts in your mouth.

"Do you like it?" Ryuto jumps up and down, anticipating your answer.

"It's amazing, Ryuto." You take another bite.

"Really?" His eyes shine with happiness, and you can't help but smile and the anxious boy.

"Of course it is!"

"Oh I'm so glad!" Green hair flops around as the excited boy jumps. "Should I go tell the others that you're awake? They're worried..."

"I'll go down in a minute." You say, taking yet another bite of the delicious food.

"Yes Master!" His smile grows wider and he gives you another hug before heading downstairs. You finish the food and head back into your room, wiping your mouth on a towel hanging on the door. You find a bathroom and brush your teeth, and then you wash your hands. Feeling refreshed, you walk downstairs and into the main room. All eyes turn towards you as you set foot into the room. It looks as if everyone is going to jump out of their seats and fawn over you. You quickly put a hand up and everyone calms down, but their eyes are still filled with anticipation. Total silence fills the room, and no one says a word as you look around the room. You desperately search for Kaito, but he was nowhere to be found. Your heart feels heavy and a large amount of guilt weighs down your shoulders. You really want to see Kaito, hear him, to know that he's ok. You feel really terrible after what happened. Looking around the room once again you clear your throat and speak up.

"Does anyone know where Kaito is?" The question barely leaves your lips, and it feels like poison on your tongue, leaving a terrible aftertaste of discomfort in your mouth. You feel like it's your responsibility to find the bluenette - no, it _is_ your responsibility.

"Master..." Luka finally stands up after a minute or two. A look of despair is in her eyes and she can't look directly at you. "He's...uhm..."

"He's what?" Your voice echos off the walls, causing a few other Vocaloids to flinch.

"He's..." She looks down at the ground and folds her hands. "He's not...here."

"I can clearly see that." You snap. You don't mean to but it happens anyways. "I want to know where he is."

"M-Master, why don't you take a seat?" A voice stammers. It came from Miku, who is sitting next to Gumi.

"I don't want to sit, I want to know where Kaito is!" Eyes widen all around the room at the tone of your voice. Your heart is racing, and ten different feelings are going through your mind right now.

"We...we don't know where he is." Luka looks up, tears lining her eyes.

"_What?_" The word comes out of your mouth in a hiss, echoing off the silent walls, and a few gasps come from some Vocaloids.

"Master..." A blonde boy stands up - It's Len. "Kaito, he...last time I saw him he was outside. He was going for a...walk or something."

"A walk?" You shake your head. "That...that idiot, I..."

"Mater please don't worry yourself." Luka forces a smile on her face.

"Leave me alone. I'm going outside to look for him." You storm out of the room and down the halls. You hear shuffling as they get up to come after you. You hear someone call out to you but you start to run, not wanting them to follow you. As you reach the door, you don't bother putting shoes on. It won't take that long to find him, right? Besides, you could care less about your own safety right now. You just want to find Kaito and make sure he's ok. You miss him and he...means a lot to you, even thought you didn't show that when you first saw him...but that's besides the point. If anything happens to Kaito, you don't know what you'll do.

You don't know where to start looking. The streets are empty, as it's around 6:00 pm. You won't rest until you find him. You can't. But you then realize that it's starting to get dark, and that not everyone in the town may be friendly...

* * *

ASDFGHJKL SO SHORT I KNOW QQ

But at least I updated. It's been like...forever.

*dodges table* Hey, leave me alone, writers block :c

Kaito will definitely be in the next chapter though, don't worry.

Love you little doves!

~Sapphire


	4. Lost and Found

AN UPDATE?

IT CAN'T BE TRUE!

IT'S BEEN FOREVER!

Yes, and I apologize. Fuckin' writer's block can suck my big toe.

I NEED SUPPORT. GIVE ME SOME SUGAH, MY LITTLE DOVES. I LOVE YOU. :HEART:

Enjoy~

* * *

"Kaito?" You call out. No answer. It's been almost an hour since you've started looking for him. Or maybe 2 hours? You can't remember. All you know is that it's dark now, and you're having trouble seeing. Cold air brushes over your skin, and you think about how you should've brought a coat.

"Kaito!" You call out once again, hoping for an answer. But, again, there isn't. You shake your head, trying to clear away the thousands of thoughts running through your mind at the moment. You can see your breath in the frigid air around you. Everything is quiet. There is no one to been seen on the sidewalks, and the streets were free from any cars. _All the other fan-made 'loids must be home already,_ You ponder. Soon enough, you get lost in your thoughts. Foolishly, you weren't paying attention to where you were going, and you slam right into a tree-

_Wait, a tree?_

You look up and realize that you have wandered off into the woods. You quietly mumble curses under your breath as you thread your way through bushes and branches. Some thorns tear at your skin, drawing blood. It hurts, but you decide to try to ignore it. Noises emit from the darkness around you, echoing throughout the forest. Icy cold air blasts against your skin as you press on.

"Kaito..." You say through clenched teeth, trying to keep yourself warm. You wrap your arms around you, rubbing your skins with your hands. Thankful for the finger less gloves you're wearing, you continue off through the forest. By now your hair is _decorated_ with twigs and leaves from weaving through the forest. You're surprised that your feet or fingers don't have frostbite by now, since neither are covered. As you walk on you're stopped by a large rock in your way. A flow of curses flow through your mouth as you start looking for another way through. Thankfully, there is a smaller path not to far away. Though it's hard for you to get through, you manage to do it. You take in a large breath before calling out the missing Vocaloid's name.

"KAITO!"

...

Silence.

"Agh for fucks sake!" You cry out, slamming your hands into a tree. Tears start to fog up your vision but you quickly blink them away. "Kaito, where the hell are you?"

You stride along, stumbling over things as you do. The sounds of animals continuously make you jump. A few times, small animals scurry over your feet, causing you to scream fearfully and nearly fall. After what seems like an eternity of searching, you sit down and lean against a tree, burying your face into your hands.

"Kaito..." You can't even think straight - the cold is getting to you. Your vision blurs, and soon you can feel yourself fall off into a small slumber...

* * *

"Ah!" The sound of a small cry awakes you. Your head is spinning, but you feel as if you recognize the voice. You quickly pull yourself up with the support of the tree behind you and start moving to where you heard the voice. In the distance you spot a figure, but aren't sure who it is.

"...Kaito?" You hesitantly call out, hoping for some sort of response. As you continue on, the figure is gradually becoming clearer. You notice something blue waving around in the cold air, and your eyes widen. You start running towards them, tears starting to blur your vision. "K-Kaito!"

The figure looks up at you, eyes widening. You smile and tackle them, burying your face in their clothing.

"M-Master?" The voice gasps and winces as you tackle them, but they slowly wrap their arms around you."Master, what are you-"

"Sh-Shut up Kaito, you scared me..." Your voice is muffled by his coat, and you bury your face deeper into it.

"Master, I...I didn't mean to scare you..." A gentle hand reaches up and strokes your hair, threading through it.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Your whisper, barely audible to the older suddenly tighten around you and you lift your head to look at Kaito.

"Master, what are you doing out here dressed that this? It'll be the death of you..." He quietly whispers to you, pushing you up to open his coat, allowing you to cuddle up to his chest. You smile and look up at the bluenette.

"Kaito?" Your eyes meet with his, and you feel a small blush spread across your face.

"Yes, Master...?"

"I'm...I'm really sorry about before, when I..." Your voice lowers and you look away, not able to look at the blue-haired male. "...hit you..."

"Master..." A hand reaches under your chin, slowly lifting your face to look at him. "I was foolish to bring you hear without warning. I'm sure I scared you..."

"K-Kaito..." You tightly grab onto his signature blue scarf, holding back the tears you so desperately want to let pour out.

"You look like a wreck, Master..." His voice is fading, and your vision slowly starts blurring. The cold is getting to you, and your muscles want to give out. "Master? Can you hear me? Master! Ma..."

And then everything went black.

* * *

...this is so short...;-;

I'm sorry that's it's really short, and sorry for the cliffie_ (not really :heart:) _,but writer's block has taken me to such a low-level and I have no motivation - don't even get me started on _'Vocaloid High'_ or_ 'Sweet Misery'_ ;-;

I'M SORRY, PLEASE STILL LOVE ME ;-;

*curls up in my emo corner*

~Sapphire


End file.
